


Saharan Words and Desert Minds

by LadyScribe_12



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Tags Are Hard, and regurgitated in poem form, author swallowed a thesaurus, synonyms are fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7872844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyScribe_12/pseuds/LadyScribe_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about dry wit. Warning you might feel vaguely insulted by end of it. It's okay author doesn't mean anything by it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saharan Words and Desert Minds

As dry as a desert  
Blunt as a boulder

So parched, it grates like sand.  
Refreshing as a bone dry riverbed.

There’s beauty in it.  
The sharpness of its arid serve.

A certain grace, alive without inundation  
Thriving like cacti in desiccation

An anhydrous scavenger.  
Do. Not. Slip

All the emotion has evaporated,  
A victim of this dehydrated wit.

**Author's Note:**

> Another poetry prompt from the last lit. class I was in. I was being a bit of an ass with this one. No harm meant.


End file.
